Cicatrices en las muñecas
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kieren odia que Simon vea sus cicatrices, pero de esa manera no lo puede evitar.


**Cicatrices en las muñecas**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _In the flesh_ pertenecen a **Dominic Mitchell** y **BBC Three** ; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Kieren odia que Simon vea sus cicatrices, pero de _esa_ manera no lo puede evitar.

* * *

Kieren abrió los ojos al amanecer, sintiendo, de manera amortiguada por las células muertas de su piel, los dedos de Simon deslizándose lentamente por su espalda desnuda.

La pequeña habitación que Simon ocupaba en el búngalo de Amy estaba bañada de una sutil luz amarilla proveniente de la única ventana, cubierta con una cortina blanca.

—Buenos días —dijo Kieren, respirando profundo. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba el pecho de Simon y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro.

—Espléndido, magnifico, dulce día —respondió Simon, pegando sus labios a la frente de Kieren—, pero aún más maravillosa noche.

Kieren se hubiera sonrojado de haber podido, pero, como no era así, se conformó con cambiar de posición para levantar la cabeza un poco y unir sus labios con los de Simon.

—Por algún motivo, jamás creí que serías del tipo romántico —mintió, porque, de hecho, Simon siempre había sido muy romántico, unido a su muerte y soledad como si blandiera capa y espada.

Simon fingió meditar sus palabras.

—Uh, ¿nunca habías estado con un romántico empedernido como yo? —preguntó, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió: sabía del pasado de Kieren con Rick Macy, sabía que ambos habían sido _demasiado_ jóvenes como para tener mucho qué ver con otras personas aparte de ellos mismos.

La idea de Kieren entregándose a Rick —aunque Simon no conocía al susodicho— como se había entregado a él la noche anterior lo hizo sentir incómodo y aterrado, pero algo en la mirada de Kieren le hizo saber que se estaba equivocando. El muchacho se apoyó en su codo para levantar la mano del pecho de Simon y deslizar sus dedos por su cabello negro, con todo el cariño del mundo.

—No seas idiota a propósito —dijo.

Simon frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo sería?

—Porque debiste notar anoche que carezco de experiencia en éste tipo de cosas —murmuró, inclinándose para besar la garganta de Simon, justo sobre su manzana de Adán.

Simon inhaló, desesperado por aire, incongruentemente.

—No pensé eso. Al contrario…

—Mentiroso.

—Estoy hablando enserio.

—Nunca lo había hecho. Así que, si te pareció bueno, debo decirte que eres un hombre fácil de timar. No tenía idea de qué hacer con mis manos.

Simon respiró aliviado y se sintió egoísta. ¿Primera vez, primera vez, enserio? Dios, en la muerte no había muchas de esas, así que atesoró la entrega de Kieren en su corazón, de una manera que lo hizo querer llorar.

—Pienso que las usaste muy bien.

—¡Simon! —exclamó el muchacho.

El hombre rió y lo besó en los labios.

El volumen de luz solar aumentó en la habitación, iluminando sus rostros, haciendo un vano intento por calentar sus pieles.

La mano de Kieren se deslizó suavemente por el rostro de Simon y, cuando se separaron, fue inevitable que los ojos blancos de éste se fijaran en la cicatriz alargada. Cuando Kieren notó la dirección de su mirada, hizo ademán de alejarse, pero Simon lo detuvo, aferrando sus dedos.

—Hey, te había dicho que no hay motivos para avergonzarse.

Kieren se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento avergonzado? Y no me siento con ánimos para oír una de tus charlas lava cerebros.

Simon parpadeó, herido. Negó con la cabeza y sujetó la mano de Kieren para ver la cicatriz, después, pegó su boca a ella y la acarició con los labios.

—Eres hermoso, Kieren Walker, _no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte._

—Oh, por favor, cállate…

Pero la magia se rompió cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió y Amy apareció, exclamando el nombre de Simon, preguntándole si se encontraba en casa. El tono dulce de su voz y sus comentarios acerca de su noche libre en el campo hicieron que Kieren se sintiera fatal. Afortunadamente, la puerta de la recámara estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Simon! ¿En verdad no estás aquí, cariño? ¡Simon!

Kieren besó a Simon una última vez en los labios y se puso de pie de inmediato para buscar su ropa en el suelo y ponérsela. Cuando estuvo más o menos presentable, se acercó a la cama para acariciar el cabello de un confundido Simon.

—Gracias —susurró, antes de besarle la frente.

—¿Por qué?

Kieren se encogió de hombros antes de salir por la ventana.


End file.
